Darkside Skittles
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: 1:22 am from 7:26 am, the quest for Darkside Skittles is for the realest of men.


Now this is a story about how, my life got straight turned upside down...actually fuck that, The story will not start like that. This is a story about how I, Rock Light, became a man. Now before you say "Hey isn't he already a man?" I mean in a figurative sense. I was a small cat. Now I'm a tiger. A real ass tiger. Well not literally...here let me just get to the point.

It was the most diverse night of my 24 year old life. It was about midnight and I was with my boyfriend of two years, the one, the only, the ridiculous Axl. Now he's pretty ridiculous, but I knew that upon getting into this relationship. He basically completes me or something sugary like that. Anyways, It was midnight. And I got this hella crazy craving for one thing :

Darkside Skittles.

No I'm not talking about Original, I'm not talking about Dessert skittles, I'm talking about Darkside skittles. There was only one place in our shared house that I could get these amazing small delicious sugary fruity treats, Axl's stash.

Yes, Axl had a stash so intense that he never shared them. It was apparently for "Emotional Axl emergencies" Which hasn't happened in my presenceto date, so I don't know what that consists of but I'm pretty sure it'll consist of Axl crying emotionally, and not shaving for 2 weeks, all the while not styling his hair or leaving the house, only staying in his bed full of sweet treats and Ramune, that he collected over the months, only leaving his bed to bathroom time and to bathe and read emotional 80s Marvel comics.

So of course I didn't think he'd mind if I ate his Darkside skittles. Nah he wouldn't. In fact he wouldn't notice. Not at all. He probably doesn't even go check. So with some guts I take the Darkside Skittles bag out and long story short I eat the hell out of this bag. This back thought it would survive, but nope. It was gone in a flat 5 minutes.

It tasted amazing. All the flavors so diverse and lovely.

Pomegranate was orgasmic, Blood orange had me wanna cry lustful tears. Dark Berry had me wanting more. Midnight Lime was destiny. Forbidden Fruit was erotic.

It was the best pack of skittles I ever had. Something about sneaking anything makes it better.

So I eat this and about 10 minutes pass before Axl comes in the room and the first thing he says is :

"Rock I'm upset! I can't find my motherfucking darkside skittles!" Axl groans from the doorway. I stop what I'm doing and look up at him, with the most shit eating grin I've ever delivered in my life and said :

"I ate that shit. It was delicious. Whatchu gone do about it? You ain't gone do shit!" I said with evil laughter. Axl looked hurt.

"Maaaaan I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you." Axl said simply with a sigh.

"W-What?!" I asked completely thrown off. Axl laughed a demonic laugh and I and I got paranoid a tinge.

"I'm going to take out my frustration sexually on you because you ate my goddamn skittles." Axl said as if it were just a fact.

Sex happened. But this is a T for teen story so you don't get to hear about that. Thirsty kids. Close that zipper.

So in the aftermath I'm over here like "Yes." I got to eat the skittles and the only backlash was sex. It's truly a red letter day. I thought that, until I tried to snuggle up to Axl and he pushes me out of the bed. I looked up at him like "Bruh why?" Axl grinned.

"I didn't forget that you ate my skittles, ya skittle eating slut." Axl said simply

"Well yeah." I said shrugging. I was being a skittle eating slut. I was okay with this.

"Go get me some more." Axl said more than asked. It seemed irregular that he would just ask me to go out into the night and get something so I decided to just go ahead and go. I was about 1:10 am now.

I took a shower and put on the sweater closest to the door. I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped on my Vanz, I took my wallet and my keys and left. When I walked outside it was a warm autumn night. I closed the door and walked out into the pavement and walked towards my car.

I got inside and locked the door, because back in the day my dad was all like "Rock lock yo dooor, so no one can mug yaaaaa" and such. So I almost instinctively do this. Miniature Tigers came on when I turned on the car, because I'd left my Ipod in. There was a strange owl noise outside. So I looked out my window quickly. I ignored it.

So I headed out of the suburban area that we lived in and got on the main road. It was really dark on the long road and not many cars were out. So I wasn't driving fast, but I was driving fast enough. So here I am chilling really hard in the car. "A Different corner" by George Michael was on and I was feeling it. Everything was so calm it was awesome. There's nothing like a peaceful car drive.

But like all peace, some asshole has to come and fuck it up. I stopped at the stop sign to turn the corner and as if clockwork, some suck ass driver rams right into my car. From the side. I'm sure I would've gotten wrecked if I was in the passenger seat. My first reaction was complete silence because I couldn't believe that something like that had happened. I blink twice and I see that this asshole is still driving after he just hit me.

Hell the fuck naw. But was I going to chase after him? No. Because that would be extra. And I, Rock Light am not about it. So what do I do. I wipe my face from frustrated tears and I call decide not to call the cops. Why? Cause it was too dark to see the license plate. So I was fucked. Whatever. At least I didn't die.

It's fine.

So I start my car once more and I keep riding. I'm really upset but I remind myself that I'm just gonna go get these Skittles and just go right home and probably mope about it and Axl will make me feel better. Yeah that's what will happen yeah! So now I just wanna get home. Since it's about 1:45 almost 2:00 am now I see that alot of stores are closed. However, this Kroger on the corner isn't. So I go and park my car and get out, grabbing things I really wished I would've left in the car, but how could I know what would've come?

I grabbed, My phone, My wallet, and My keys out of the car, and locked the door. I walk my emotional self into the small Kroger, and I head right to the candy isle.

I see a guy that I know, working there restocking the shelves.

We have a short mundane conversation about how our lives are going right now, seeing as how I haven't seen the dude since college. Which is rather funny because, I'm out here with a good office job, while this dude is still at Kroger, I want to ask if he ever finished college but I can't bring myself to. Until he asks me if I'm still a virgin. Then I totally ask him if he even finished college. (What a dick) I forgot how much of an asshole he was. He always was that guy who wanted to be the center of everything while putting everyone he deemed less cool below him. Turns out he never finished college. So take that guy!

This is why seeing people you know in stores sucks. 10 out of 10 they're normally assholes. Finally the guy asks :

"So Rock, you never answered me, you ever ended up getting laid? Probably not." He says with a laughter, then he continues "Still whacking it huh? Well maybe it'll happen for you ya know, when you turn 40."

"Actually I have a boyfriend, we've been together for two years." I say with a shrug. Immediately he laughs upon hearing this. What an ass. Why am I still talking to this guy? and why am I still being nice.

"Figures you were a fag. You were always so queer and quiet and sooooo nice. Looks like you're someone's bitch now." The guy said laughing.

Hell the fuck naw. A nerve was struck. That whole sentence just offended the hell out of me. He unlocked my inner rage and I immediately started on him. First thing I did was smile.

"You know what? What's wrong with that? at least I'm with one person you fucking man whore. How many girls did you sleep with? I bet you've got all sorts of STDs down there, what's with that face? Am I right? Where are you gonna be in ten years? Here. You're gonna be here working at fufu motherfucking krogers still making fun of people like me that were always too nice to say anything back to your scuze ass. Fuck you. Do you know I finished college and I've got a good job? Do you know how much I make a year? Do you? I make more than you'll make in 5 years in one year. Gonna make fun of that? Huh? Your hair is stupid. You use too much Old Spice and genrally you disgust me. Fuck you." I said looking him in the eyes relentlessly spewing out everything I wanted to say.

I grab the Darkside Skittles from the shelf, I get the bigger pack and I start to walk out of the isle before I hear a response.

"Whatever faggot." He says with a laugh. I turn around walk towards him and knock over the whole damn shelf of candy. Then I knock over the pop, busting the case of cans. I then turn to face him and I say

"Clean that shit up." and I walk out of the Isle with a lottery winning smile. I'm practically skipping up to the front when I see something that I reaaaallly didn't expect. One of the registers are getting robbed. Like what the fuck? I'm having a good moment, feeling good because I stood up for myself and then there's someone totally pointing a gun at the only open register. Why was this happening. For what though? Did I piss the natural order of the world off or something?

I decide that, fuck this. I'm not gonna get killed. I'm getting out of this damn Kroger. But before I can even move, the guy with the mask on is talking to me. I look up at him.

"HEY KID! BROWN HAIR. COME HERE." He yells. I'm shaken up. But I've still got some guts.

"For what though?" I say in response. The guy laughs.

"Come here or I'm gonna shoot you in the knees." He said a bit more nicely this time. Obviously I didn't want to be like Johnny Joestar so I walk my feel good self over there. He points the gun at my head. Why am I not surprised. I promised myself I wouldn't cry like a little bitch. So I didn't. I stayed blank faced.

"Alright kid, you're gonna be my hostage. I saw you walk in alone so no one will miss you. Not a good night to come into Kroger for candy huh?" The man said with some laughter. I sighed. I just wanted to get these Darkside Skittles maaaaaan.

"Hah! You're right. All I wanted to do was get my boyfriend some Skittles. But now I'm at gunpoint and shit. The world just doesn't want me to win huh?" I say out loud to myself, helping myself to stay calm. You could tell that the robber and the clerk were both confused about how calm I was.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 2:36 am now. Was I gonna lose my life at 2:36 in the morning? Lets see. Well my dad told me once that it's kill or be killed in situations like this. So I decide. YOLO. Before I act the Robber talks to me.

"Kid, I want you to give me your car keys and I want you to walk out of the door with me...you're my shield. We need to get out of here before the cops come. If you do as I say, I'll drop you on the side of the road safe and sound." The robber says. I don't know what came over me but I just start laughing. I don't know what it was.

This once again throws everyone off. While they're distracted I knee the Robber in the nuts the hardest I ever tried in my life, and he fell to the grocery store floor. The Clerk quickly dials the cops, and I mindlessly walk out of the store without stopping to grab the skittles.

Skittle less. FUCK. I didn't end up getting the skittles. I only noticed when I got in my car. Any sane person would've just took their ass home after getting into an accident, telling off a dick from college, and getting involved in a Grocery store robbery, but this is me we're talking about. There was only one thing on my mind. Getting Axl those skittles.

I had to. I don't know why but I kept going.

So I start driving again and I turn to The Smiths on my Ipod, Barbarism begins at home starts playing, and I rock back and forth to it, as I drive, alone with my thoughts. Which were pretty much of that whole intense Kroger visit.

Finally when the song ends I pull up to another store. This time it's a Walmart. There's not any cars here so it must be pretty empty. I get out of the car and I look at the dent once more. I sigh. Well at least when I get these Skittles this night will come to an end.

So I walk away from my car. I go into Walmart. And like a determined motherfucker I go to the candy isle. Some people are being ratchet but I say fuck them and grab the Darkside Skittles. I get to checkout and it's hella long.

There's only one register open. Fuck ass Walmart. I bet they're in the back chilling eating donuts. One lane open...jesus...

So I wait for an hour. Literally an hour goes by. Til I go to the front of the line finally and the woman is like "Sorry I'm on break now. Someone will be up here shortly." I wait another hour. At this point I fell asleep. because at this point I'm sure it's 4: 00 am. I get shouted at by this woman who is finally at the register, then I figure out that I stood up sleeping. Good job me. I put the pack of skittles up to the counter with a yawn and the lady who's got an attitude that would fuck up a million people's day in one glance. I didn't care.

I've been through alot tonight. Fuck this lady. I'm just trying to get these Darkside Skittles. She scans my Skittles and she's all like "$3.46, now" So I get out my wallet and I pull out a five and I hand it to her. She snatches it. What the fuck is her problem? Who is this angry at 4:00 am? I bet she's going through menopause or someshit.

"Here's your change." She threw the change off the counter before I could grab it. My sleepy mind processes this and I wake up. I speak something that I should've just thought in my head.

"Old bitch, it's not my fault you're over 50, going through Menopause, working 4 am shifts at Walmart. I bet you're either single or on the verge of divorce." I said out loud not really realizing I was saying it until it happened. I knew this would get bad. So just in case I had to run out of the store I grabbed my Skittles bag, I was not about to leave this store without them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You don't know my life." She said defensively. I was already in this two deep. I think to myself, "What would Axl do?" He'd obviously tell this woman about herself.

"I bet I do. It's all over your face. Do you know why no one loves you? Because you're constantly a bitch. Now that you're old and not appealing no one wants to put up with that shit. So don't take it out on random customers. Change yourself so that you can grow into a new you in your old age." I said spewing out exactly what I wanted to say.

"Young man, I needed to hear that." She said simply. I was surprised she didn't cuss me out.

"Your welcome." I said with a small smile. I was getting too cocky for my old good. What was up with tonight?

"Have a good night." She said. I smiled and waved to her.

Welp that went well. Now I can go home to my Axl and I'll sleep and life will go back to normal and I'll never go out past midnight again. Perfect. I thought that. I honestly did until I go to the space where my car was parked and it was completely empty.

I don't care. I just don't even care. Deep down I was expecting this for some reason. It was too easy getting those Skittles. So I just felt like something would happen. So without hesitating I call 911. I stand by the street light and speak.

"Hi police station, my name is Rock Light and I just had my car stolen and my license plate is 3M-TAE. The car itself is a baby blue VW Beetle Yeah, it happened at Walmart on Central." I said getting to the point not wanting to be on the phone long.

"Alright Sir, we'll send out a search. Do you have a way home?" The woman over the phone asked quietly. I sighed.

"I'll walk, it's fine." I answered.

I figured I needed it, like this was alot. I just want to go home. I want to go home with these Darkside Skittles and fondle Axl, and tell him how ridiculous this night has been.

Why was all this happening to me? I'm a nice guy. I don't do much. So why? This sucks. Ah well.

I walk down the street I start reciting the Lyrics to "I Know It's Over" by The Smiths. Cause I feel like I have to distract myself from how ridiculously dark it is outside. This was terrible. I try to call Axl, but there's no service, and I get paranoid. It's dark out here. I have no cellphone service since I left Walmart and the Autumn air is attacking me causing me to shiver through my sweater.

I estimated it would take me about 78 minutes to get home from where I was. So like 1 hour and 18 minutes.

"Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head" Starting the first lyric, It's dead silent outside, not a car goes by. It feels extremely lonely. I clutch the bag of skittles, the only noise is myself. The wind blows hard. I shiver once more.

"And as I climb into an empty bed. Oh well, enough said" I say to myself still pressing forward. Just don't think about it. Just don't think about how dark it is outside.

"I know it's over, still I cling. I don't know where else I can go, ohhhhh" I say, rejecting the bitch inside of me that is scared. It was nighttime, I was an adult. Nothing would happen to me. It's late late at night now. I bet it's past 5 or maybe it's still 4. I have no idea anymore. All I know is to keep going.

But I guess simply saying "Keep going" isn't going to help tonight not like it normally does.

I hear a sound in a Alleyway. There's no way to keep going but to pass it. I tell myself I know there's gonna be some shit over there. Turns out I was right. There were two guys in a trench coat. One tall and skinny and kinda ratty, the other is some Mexican guy with a dumb Tony Stark beard.

You ever just look at someone and just know, they're doing something their not supposed to. Yep that was then. I figured if I was quiet, and if I just walked by without really looking over, no one would even notice or bother me. Yep. HAH. No.

As soon as I walked by they noticed me. I knew I was fucked. I was fucked the moment I ate Axl's skittles. Why did I eat those damn Skittles. Now some wierd shit was going to happen to me. Was it kinda still worth it? Yeah. Pomegranate skittles, fuck the world. But still whatever these guys wanted with me, I wasn't going to let it happen. So I mentally prepare myself once more.

The Mexican stupid Tony Stark beard guy talks first.

"AYE! Who are you? What are you doing around our parts?! You didn't see nothin did you?" Dude said.

"Me?! I saw your dumb facial hair." I say knowing that whatever I would say, this dude was gonna pull a "This is our parts" thing on me. Fuck that guy in advance. I just wanna get home. When I say what I said, the ratty white guy laughs.

"Hah I like this kid." The ratty white guy says. The dumb facial hair guy smiles.

"Yeah, he's cute. Like a TeenNick star." The facial hair guy laughs and says. I deadpan at them. I just wanna get home.

"That's cool and all but I'm trying to get home so yeah. Bye." I say trying walk past them. Someone grabs me by the shoulder. I turn around quickly to see thet beard guy smiling in my face. Okay this was getting strange.

"So what was that TeenNick show called?" The guy asks his what I assume to be either Client or Partner in crime. The ratty white guy responds.

"Big Time Rush. Yep he definitely looks like that." The ratty white guy says. I'm kinda offended at bit now. Surely I was prettier than that. Yep my homosexuality must be getting to me if I start worrying about vanity, and what level of white guy beautiful I am. That or I just seriously need sleep. Probably somewhere in between. What would Axl do? I couldn't even respond to it. I just tried to walk away, only to get stopped again by the same arm.

"We didn't tell you could leave. I mean you saw us right? So like...what should we do about it Leo?" The beard guy asks. So the ratty white guy was Leo. Alright.

"I told you I didn't see anything. I just wanna get home." I insisted not giving into how intimidated I was. God I felt like that dumb teenage girl that walked home and is getting harassed by thugs. Well that is me, except for the teenage girl part. God my mind needs to get back on track.

"Sure, sure. But, we like you. So how about this. Wanna sell drugs kid? Wanna be rich Kid?" The ratty white guy says. I'm still ignoring the fact that his name is leo. He's the ratty white guy forever cause fuck it.

"I think I'm good on that. I don't have the guts. You...erm guys have a nice night." I say trying to walk away once more. I was stopped again but this time it was alot more forceful and I put my guard up 7x.

"Now, we can't let you walk away." The beard guy says pulling out a pocket knife. Goddamn. I knew this was going to happen.

"You're gonna cut my "TeenNick" star, beautiful face?! You wouldn't do that!" I said backing up. I felt a wall. I clutch the skittles bag, paranoid. This was bad. Real bad. How many times am I almost gonna die tonight.

"No, no gosh I wouldn't, but it looks like you have something that belongs to us." The beard guy said going into my pocket and grabbing my phone and wallet. It was really uncomfortable and long drawn out because one he really close to me and he had a knife to my throat, but the strange part was the fact that I was wearing Skinny Jeans so, dude straight up touched my thy and it made me even more uncomfortable than I already was.

It happened pretty quick but it felt like it dragged on forever. I was irritated.

"Come on now. You don't have to take my whole wallet. My ID is in there!" I say irritably out loud. Who's says irritably? The man flashes me a look of Apology and takes all the money out of it. Which is only $34.55 and hands me back the wallet.

"Sorry, yeah you're right. Wouldn't wanna screw you over." He says as if he's embarrassed over what he did. I sigh.

"Can I go home yet?" I sighed moving a little away. They both looked at me confused.

"You're not gonna say "NO! my phone?" The man asked. I shook my head.

"I've been through enough shit tonight. Take my phone. Whatever." I said with another sigh. They exchanged looks.

"What happened to you man?" The ratty white guy asks leaning on the wall beside me.

"Well to sum it up. I ate Axl's skittles, so he made me go get some more at like 1 in the morning. I get broad sided by a car, then after that I go to Kroger to see a dick from college I tell him off feeling good about myself, until a robber tries to rob Kroger, taking me hostage. So I kick him in the nuts and he falls to the ground and I run out. I didn't get the skittles. So I go to Walmart and get some. The wait was super long for the register. Some old lady pisses me off so I tell her off. She turns into a good person, then out of nowhere my car gets stolen outside. So I call the cops. I start walking home and I lose service so I can't call bae annnnnnnd then there's you guys. Stopping me and mugging me." I explain with I'm pretty sure a face that says I'm so done.

"Damn kid. You want a ride home?" The beard guy asks. My face lights up for a second. He looked pretty genuine. I think I could trust this man.

"Yeah if there's anything we can do. Cause like that's some real shit." The ratty white guy said.

"Yeah only a real man would go to that length for Skittles." The beard guy says.

"You're a real man kid." The ratty white guy says giving me a thumbs up. I feel special. No one's ever said that to me before. I was a real man now. Cool. I think I can't stop smiling.

"T-Thanks." I say feeling honored. They nod at me.

"Kid, what's your name?" The ratty white guy asks.

"Rock Light, nice to meet you." I say extending my hand for a handshake, I shake both of their hands.

"I'm Leo Evans." The ratty white guy says.

"I'm Rod Collins." The Beard guy says. I take note of their names. I think I'll stop calling them ratchet names now.

"So can I have my phone back?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Rod says handing me the phone. I put it back into my pocket.

"You guys hungry? Denny's is open." Leo says. I nod. Rod nods to.

So I follow them to their all black van, that looks like they take children with it. However when I open it and get inside I realize that, there's alot of quote on quote "Chemistry stuff" back here. So yep. I was dealing with Drug dealers. Cool. This was my life right now. Going to Denny's with drug dealers. Okay. Cool.

So they turn on the car and "Dream Evil" by Dio starts to play. Immediately I think of Dio Brando and I smile to myself. But now was not the time for a reference. They rock their heads back and forth as if this is the jam of all jams. Guess they were into Metal.

Our conversation is pretty good and I end up exchanging numbers with these guys, cause it turns out they're pretty cool. We joke and laugh and I find out a bunch of stuff about them. They're both 33 and, they've started doing this at 26 when they realized they didn't have to work hard and it was plenty easy, although Illegal it was worth it. I found out that Ratty Leo is in love with this pregnant lady that convinced her self that she doesn't need a man. I feel for him. He'll get in there one day. Leisure suit Larry style.

We ended up going to Denny's and shared a bunch of life experiences and whipped out our phones and showed pictures of our friends and families and what not. It was fun to be honest. Somehow it made me feel better about the whole night.

When it was time to leave we ended up paying the check with the money they took from my wallet, I didn't really mind because it would probably happen like that anyways. We all piled into the "Chemistry stuff" van and headed off listening to fleetwood mac. It was about 7:05 am when we left. When we got to my neighbor hood we stopped in front of my house, they told me my Pink house was "fleek as fuck" and we said our goodbyes and promised to hang out again.

"Thanks you guys. So much." I said with a wave.

"Yeah anytime Rock~! And hey! Call us if you ever need a "Special" favor." Leo said with a devil smirk. I just nervously laughed and waved bye. They drove off.

I took my house key out of my pocket and literally ran up the steps.

I couldn't believe I was home. It was 7:26 now.

I unlocked the door and I walk inside. Taking off my Vanz and feeling the cabaret under my sock, I'm extremely glad to be home. Only this place could give this warmth. I walk into the living room to see Axl asleep on the couch cuddling my Apollo Justice plushie, with a Spider man over over him. Why was he so cute.

It was because of this kind of stuff that I can mindlessly go out and buy Darkside Skittles in the middle of the night and go through all this shit. Yep it was worth it. I shake the Skittles container right by Axl's face and his eyes immediately shoot open. He rubs his eyes and speaks mumbly words before he realized that it was me.

"Rock! I was suuuuuuuper worried, what happened?!" He basically yelled. I just smiled.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. Because I'm home and I have your Darkside Skittles." I said pulling Axl into a hug. He looked confused after I wouldn't let go.

"Rock, did you have like a self revelation or something? Have you come back a grown man? Why're are you having character growth without me man!? I wanna scrapbook this shit." Axl said with false concern.

"You're so cute." I said pulling him into my lap. Axl's face turned red. Yep he was adorable. I could tell he was off guard because I wasn't normally so bold.

"I knoooooow...I tryyyyyyyyy" Axl said with a valley girl accent. I laughed.

"You know what I want you to do for me?" I whisper in Axl's ear.

"You want me to say WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY while I give you a hand job" Axl says with sarcasm. We stop a minute to contemplate what Axl truly just said. Then we get back on track.

"No... something alot less awkward...EAT THESE DAMN SKITTLES. I WANT YOU TO EAT THESE FUCKING SKITTLES IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW. DO IT, YOU KNOW THE HELL I WENT THROUGH TO GET THESE DAMN THINGS ? I WANT YOU TO EAT THEM SLOWLY LIKE YOU MEAN IT." I say yelling at Axl and I could tell he was expecting something else but he smirked.

"Rock you're so forceful~! Fine." Axl says grabbing the pack from my hand and starts going ham on them.

I literally sit there and watch him eat the Darkside Skittles. No kidding. Right after he was done, we attempted to make out, but it just didn't happen because we were just too damn tired. So Axl carried me to our bedroom and I feel asleep as soon as my clothing was discarded.

In the end my car was found two days later and it was returned to me, but had alot of damages. So I gotta pay for that. Blah. I ended up hanging out with those guys I met that almost mugged me too. They're cool people. After that we always bought Darkside Skittles in bulk so we never ever ran out.

In the end I grew up a bit more in those 6 hours and 4 minutes.

Stuff happens. But hey! The turned up motherfucker inside of you can come out and improve your situation.

What I wanna tell anyone reading this, I want to tell them that, one person can change a single situation. For better or for worse. You could sit in the corner like a bitch or you could be the one person that changes the whole room. Do you. Real talk.

And then, only then :

You will finally be a man.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah one-shot hype~! Yeah. So this story was based off of something stupid that I did the other day. It was fun to write for the most part because I didn't really have to think much. But do I ever? Nah. I want to say, don't listen to this fufu ass fanfiction. If some crazy shit happens in the middle of the night, take your ass home. Cause fuck that noise. Don't go back for no Skittles. Take your self home. Don't trust any street middle of the night drug dealers either. Only 310 is that ever okay. So yeah. 3/10. **

**My next story will be a big one and I'm pretty confident because it's something I've wanted to write for a while that I didn't really get to touch upon, so that'll happen. In the meantime you'll get another one shot. **

**Goddamn I want some Darkside Skittles.**

**-Froggy.**


End file.
